Return Home/Ending (Mikey Pan Version)
(After defeating and sending off Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their crew, the group climbed down from the crow’s nest on the other rope ladder and cheered for Mikey and Shoutmon, who emerged wearing one of Myotismon's capes and Goobot’s capes respectively) Group: Hooray for Captain Mikey and Admiral Shoutmon! Mikey: Alright, you hearty crew! We’re casting off! Shoutmon: You heard him! (The group saluted in agreement and went to their positions) Shoutmon: Heave those halyards! Mikey: Like he said too, our hearties! (Ariel and Angie spoke up to them) Ariel: Mikey and Shoutmon? (Realizes and curtsies) Oh, I mean Captain Mikey and Admiral Shoutmon? Angie: (Curtsies) May we have a word with you? Mikey: (Bows) At your service, madams. Shoutmon: (Bows) How can we help you? Angie: Could you tell us where we are sailing? Ariel: Just curious. Mikey: To London, my dears. Shoutmon: We’re taking you home, as you wish. Ariel: Aw, Mikey, Shoutmon. Thank you. Angie: Yeah. Thank you. Ariel: Guys, guess what? We’re going home! (The London group cheered upon hearing that. Mikey and Shoutmon turned to their crew) Mikey: Man the capstan! Shoutmon: Hoist anchor! (The Neverland group then raised the ship’s anchor) Mikey and Shoutmon: Fairy dust! (The Mew Mews saluted) Mew Mews: Right! (Then they sprinkled fairy dust all over the ship and it flew up into the sky off the lagoon. In the Digimon Native Village and Mermaid Lagoon, the rest of the Digimon natives and the mermaids were watching this in amazement at the flying ship as it disappeared into the night sky. Later in London, the London group carefully climbed off the ship and into the nursery through the window. Mikey then noticed Angie smiling at him passionately. She goes up her lover and took his hands) Mikey: Thanks for having a good adventure with us. Angie: Don’t mention it. Shoutmon: Even though the visit was short, we had fun. Angie: I know. We had a blast. Mikey: Even if we live separately, we’ll always have each other. Angie: Thanks. Mikey: And like Shoutmon and I always say, to live or die would be an awfully big adventure. Shoutmon: That’s right. (They look at Zoey, who is watching happily with the Mew Mews in a casual way instead of jealousy, hoping she’ll allow them to kiss, which to their relief and happiness, she nods, as if saying “Go ahead and kiss.”) Mikey: Goodbye. Angie: Goodbye. (They finally kissed. After they finished kissing and letting each other go, the Mew Mews then flew over the London group and magically changed them back into their pajamas. Afterwards, the ship left with Mikey and the Neverland group in it. Later, while the other kids went to sleep in their beds, Sonic's group returned Goddard to the backyard and tied the rope on his collar. Then they returned to the nursery. Then, 11:00 struck in the grandfather clock in the foyer as Athena and Triton walked up the stairs towards the nursery with an untied Goddard, who is happy to be back in the house again. Athena had done what she promised the kids to do; Change Triton’s mind about both Ariel and Goddard during the party) Athena: Triton, I’m so glad you changed your mind about Ariel. After all, she’s still a child. Even Goddard himself is a loyal robot dog servant. Triton: (Yawns) Athena, you know I never mean these things. (To Goddard) ''Right, Goddard? ''(Goddard barks happily in agreement. Once in the nursery, Athena noticed Ariel’s bed is empty) Athena: (Gasps) Ariel?! (She turned to the window and saw Ariel and Angie sleeping there. Athena turned the light on as Goddard ran up to them and shook them awake) Athena: Ariel, what are you and Angie doing there? (After groggily waking up, the girls noticed Athena and Ariel ran up and hugged her) Ariel: Oh, Mom! We are back! Angie: We missed you, and it’s good to see you again! Athena: (Confused) Missed us? See us again? Triton: (Confused) Back? Ariel: All except the Fusion Fighters and Gangreen Gang. Angie: They were not ready. Triton: (Confused) Fusi...? Not ready for what? Ariel: To grow up. Angie: That’s right. That’s why they went back to Neverland. Triton: (Confused) Neverland? Angie: That’s right. Ariel: Yes, but I am. Triton: (Confused) You are...? Ariel: Ready to grow up. Triton: (Realizing) Oh that’s right. Actually, about that. Maybe I was a little.... (During Triton’s line, Athena and Goddard are tucking the sleeping group in their beds) Angie: Anyway, we had such a wonderful adventure! Ariel: The Mew Mews and the mermaids. Angie: Not to mention the Digimon natives. Ariel: And Mimi and her Digimon partner, Palmon. Ariel and Angie: And Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon. Angie: They are the most wonderful of all of them! Ariel: That’s right. Even when we got kidnapped, we.... Triton: (Surprised) Kidnapped?! Ariel: Let me finish. We knew Mikey and Shoutmon would save us and they did. Angie: And we even called them a Robo-Eggfish and a Batfish. (They laugh) Angie: Well, actually, we called Captain Goobot a Robo-Eggfish and Admiral Myotismon a Batfish, that is. Ariel: And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky. Angie: And Mikey and I shared our first kiss. Ariel: Which I admit is romantic. (The girls went to the window as Triton got tired) Triton: Athena, let’s go to bed. (He slowly walked toward the door to leave the nursery. The girls saw the ship far away in the sky in front of the moon) Ariel: Mom, they are really wonderful. Angie: You should see how well they sail this ship. And they’re good at it even. (Seeing the ship, Athena called out to Triton) Athena: Triton? Triton! Triton: Now what, Athena? (He noticed the ship and got surprised. He then turned to Goddard who noticed the ship and smiled) Triton: Goddard, did you see...? (Goddard barks happily. He and Triton went to the window feeling nostalgic and happy. Even Athena started to feel the same thing) Triton: You know, I have a strange feeling that I’ve seen that ship before. A long time ago when I was a young boy. Athena: (Happily) Triton, dear. I too remember this ship. Ariel: (Happily) Mom, Daddy. How wonderful. Angie: (Happily) Yeah.... (And they watched happily as the ship disappeared behind the clouds past the moon) Chorus: When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly The End A Peter Pan Parodies Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies